Sleep up, Wake tight!
by Jecca B
Summary: Jommy! Of course! Jude is tackling a life that isn't the one she set out to lead! Can Tommy make it any better? Or will he add to the problems? so please review so i can write more!
1. Someone had to know!

It was a dark, damp night and the rain thrashed against my window. Along with the rain dribbling down the single glass pane of glass my troubles washed away, as I plummeted into a deep unconscious sleep. I knew that eventually I would wake up and the thoughts that plagued my mind before would again flood back into my memory. But still I slept there, I just lay down and let the distraught weather batter at my previously damaged soul. 

As I had predicted, only too soon I woke and that's when it hit me like a train head on. The date, him leaving, getting stupid drunk with my cowboy gay best friend in Berry then my album hitting number one! The last bit surely I could have been happy about but how could I be happy when the one person I really needed to thank and to share this with wasn't there.

I had been mopping about in Chrome Cat for nearly 3 days. My cell possessed 102 messages, 100 from Darius and 2 from Sadie glad to know where the support is family or work mmmmm lets take a guess! I couldn't face the outside world because I knew they were expecting a bouncy excitable version of my self that I was regrettably unable to earth. If I were to venture from my current bindings I knew I would be faced with questions, but the only person who could answer them had disappeared.

"Jude," Sadie yelled as she entered the apartment above me. I sat in silence as her patrolling footsteps shook the floorboards beneath her. I didn't need her sympathy vote and I certainly didn't need her take on Tommy. She doesn't know him like I do!

"God, Jude there you are!" and there she was in her blonde and manicured glory clutching a pink purse and reapplying her lip gloss. "Jude, you can hide away forever you know!" her patronising tone sliced at my heart. "Wanna bet Barbie?" She just turned on her heal and made her way to the door, "Oh, and Jude, you should get over him, he's just a producer!" And that right there was my breaking point. I leapt of the floor and lunged towards the door, "No Sadie, you don't get to say that, I can't hear that! You don't know him like I do, I..I..I love him" I crumpled to the floor and Sadie went with me. I couldn't take it anymore someone had to know!


	2. Kissing the drunken

Thanks for the reviews!!! Sorry it took me a while to write some more i've been ill lol give me an awww!!! Any way here we go! 

With Sadie's big sister shrink routine, i managed to make my way back to G major, but think just weren't the same! "ok,jude, that was great but can you try singing it with a little more emotion?" Now if this had been Tommy, rather than Kwest he would have known that you gotta bribe me with a coffee before the 10th take in a row. But i didn't give him any attitude, in fact i was pretty submissive i just sang. It was difficult to adjust though, everything felt completely different, sure i sang but i wasn't signing i was on autopilot i hit the notes but i didn't even hear them.

"Nothing, nothing that i had before,  
Means anything, since you walked out that door,  
I sit at home and contemplate How long im gonna have to wait to heal my broken heart I don't know where to start"

By this point a wave of tears were testing the boundries of my thick black rimmed eyes.

"And i... fade to you dying dreams leave me blue And i cried, while a part of me died Can i ask you?  
Did you notice?  
When you left that night you weren't alone You took a part of me and it hurts Coz it only beats for you"

Thats it i had to stop! I fled from the room, heading straight for the womens toilets. I could here Kwest calling in the distance, "Jude, aww come on girl" And with that i spun on my heel. "What did you just call me?" Kwest face paled.  
" Huh, i dunno i"  
"Don't you ever, and i mean ever call me girl again! he.. i.. no one calls me girl!"

Later that night, when everyone had left the studio i ventured to studio B. This place had always been a real dump so, to take my ming off things, i decided to give it a bit of TLC! I rumaged through numerous boxes of records and paperwork only to stumble across one solitary and new looking box. I reached over and pulled it toward me. "Toms Stuff" The label was written with care and presision and place on a box full of Tommys things and no one thought to tell me. I quickly slid the lid off before i changed my mind. There inside, was a pair of his numerous shades, a douzen parker pens, a wallet, a photo and a journal. Hang on a photo? I turned the photo face up only to be greeted by myself and Tommy on the pier, It was a cute picture i loved it! i folded it over and slipped in my back pocket.

Suddenly i heard loud laughter from the lobby! Gosh who could it be it must have been at least 3.30am! I slid the lid back on the box and scooped it under my arm. I grabbed a mic on my way out of the studio, what a lot of protection that was gonna be. I slowly made my way along the corridor and into the lobby and then i saw them. There were to lanky girls in extremely revealing dresses who were both guzzling on bottles of champagne. Then there was a dark haired guy practicaly passed out on the sofa. "Excuse me, i don't think you should be in here, and how did you get in here?" i spoke with a dominating tone  
"hehe," giggled lanky number 1, "chill, lil punk rocker we are nooo trouble!" now it was lanky number 2's turn " And we got in with a key silly" the guy on the sofa let out a moan a the first girl trailed kisses down his neck. " any way what yah got there punk?" Lanky number 2 grabbed the box from my grasp and squinted to read the label. "taking things that don't belong to you tut tut punk!" she said casting the box o the guys lap. "Whats this for your shrine to me?" asked the guy wait shrine, shrine to him?  
"Tommy?" I gasped "Tis' moi how many autographs would you like?" the lankys giggled in unison.  
i scowled at him as tears welled in my eyes. he rose to his feet and moved closer to me.  
"Oh, Jude, hey didn't recognise you there!" his voice rose to a squeak in shock. "This is Mindy and emmmmm??" "Elise" scowled lanky 2.  
"well have fun tom i think i should go!" I spun and began to hot foot it to the door.  
" hey girl, not so fast, im sorry do you wanna join us"  
"you what? im not so sex junkie tease you idiot get a life tommy! i can't believe you"  
Tommy sauntered across the room and forced his lips on mine. "But i love you" He whispered pulling away.  
"Your drunk Tommy, but i love you!" and with that i walked out!


End file.
